1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of N,N-dibutylcarboxamides in agrochemical formulations and crop protection compositions, to agrochemical formulations and crop protection compositions comprising such compounds, and to use as a tankmix additive.
2. Description of Related Art
EP-A 0 453 899 discloses the use of N,N-dimethyl-C5-C19-alkylcarboxamides as crystallization inhibitors for particular azole fungicides having a tendency to crystallize, such as tebuconazole. The use of N,N-dibutylcarboxamides for this purpose or for improvement of the action of agrochemicals after deployment to the plant is neither disclosed nor suggested in this document.
US2005/104844 discloses that the N,N-dimethyl-C5-C19-alkylcarboxamides are penetrants for particular active ingredients, for example prothioconazoles. The use of N,N-dibutylcarboxamides for this purpose or for improvement of the action of agrochemicals after deployment to the plant is neither disclosed nor suggested in this document.
US2011/0124505 claims compositions comprising N,N-dimethyl-C5-C19-alkylcarboxamides as solvents for biocides and pesticides and various emulsifiers. The use of N,N-dibutylcarboxamides for this purpose or for improvement of the action of agrochemicals after deployment to the plant is neither disclosed nor suggested in this document.
In WO-A-1988/02216, DE-A-4341986 and WO-A-2008/145063, N,N-dialkylalkyl or- alkenylcarboxamides are used in agrochemical formulations for prevention of crystal formation in spray liquors. The teaching to use N,N-dialkylalkyl- or -alkenylcarboxamides as penetrants is not given in WO-A-1988/02216, DE-A-4341986 and WO-A-2008/145063.
WO-A-1988/02216 teaches the use of N,N-dialkylalkylcarboxamides for promotion of the penetration of medicaments through the human or animal skin. WO-A-1988/02216, however, does not disclose any agrochemical use, nor the use of the N,N-dibutyl-C16-C18-alkyl/alkenylcarboxamides used according to the invention.
WO-A-2010/078852 teaches agrochemical formulations in the form of suspoemulsions. WO-A-2010/078852, however, does not teach the use of the N,N-dibutyl-C16-C18-alkyl/alkenylcarboxamides used according to the invention in EC or OD formulations.